U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,416,509 and 6,966,907 describe different ways in which electrosurgical generators can deliver a blend of cutting and coagulating signals in order to perform the simultaneous cutting and hemostasis of tissue. In a more recent U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/858,406, published as US 2004/0260279, a user of the electrosurgical generator is able to select manually between various preset settings for the ratio between cutting and coagulation delivered by the generator.
The disclosure of the above prior patents and patent application is incorporated herein by reference. The present invention seeks to provide a further improvement to these types of electrosurgical generators.